Domination
by amblewat
Summary: Frank and Joe Hardy would like to have a quiet year at Bayport High. Except it is anything but quiet. Someone is obsessed with Frank Hardy. Will that obsession prevail and his stalker's domination threaten everything they hold dear, it could even take something or someone precious away? Can the Hardy Boys prevail? Find out in Domination.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone this story is going to be a stand alone for a while. But might eventually become a series that branches into two different outcomes. But that will be on the back burner. I want to thank newtothis for giving me the base for the story and my beta Laura001. The avitar image is by Photo by Vladimir Palyanov on Unsplash. This story is complete but in the editing stage. Amber

Prologue

My mother can be best described as a dragon, with eyes that burn bright red and a sharp split tongue ready to rain fire down on anyone that ever crossed her path. She is a successful woman who quickly rose through the ranks fast in a male dominated world. She can stare down the entire board and compel them to agree with her. Her co-workers are a nervous wreck when she walks in every morning with her high heeled shoes and sharp business suits.

Mother always tells me that the world is yours for your taking. If you like something, grab it – grab it hard. If you can't, then destroy it so no one else can grab it. I watched her drive my dad to the bottom of the bottle. When that also seemed inadequate, he preferred to end his life than to deal with her.

I try my best to please my mother. I am a straight A student with awards and accolades. I am very attractive, and boys come easy to me. I like playing hard to get. When I allow myself to be caught. It is a privilege on my terms. Girls want to be my friend and whoever I hang out with suddenly finds her head in the clouds. Teachers keep their distance from me; they know better than to have to call my mother for anything. So you could say that I have an impact on people.

All this has come with a price. In my quest to maintain perfect grades, perfect life, perfect image, and most importantly pleasing my mother; I have had two major breakdowns. I am on antidepressant medications and anti-anxiety medications. I went to therapy. That is when my life changed drastically. My therapist suggested a change of scenery, preferably in a small town where competition is low and the city atmosphere is laid back. This was not pleasing to my mother, but after my last suicide attempt. Child protective services said that something had to change or they would put me into foster care. So, we moved to this small town called Bayport. Mother takes the fast train to work in New York City daily. I stay at home with my caretaker Anna in a huge mansion.

The prestigious private school here had a waiting list. I would go there next year per the dragon's insistence. For now, I'm at Bayport High it is midway through the year. My grades are great, the classes are definitely more relaxed and laid back. But suddenly I find myself in a situation that I've never experienced before. In all my years of school, even in the prestigious fancy schools in Manhattan, I've had the best grades! Nobody had ever outscored me! I come to this small town and this boy beats me! Not once, but in everything! I'm shocked, outraged even. My mother will never let me live this down! This is a situation. I will not let some small town geek outscore me in all my classes! I study for hours into the night and 16 hours every weekend! He still manages to outscore me and get top of the class! Occasionally this other bitch does too! It doesn't happen often. Mainly on writing assignments. She usually outscores us both. But no matter how hard I study or how much effort I put in he does a little better! He was selected to represent the school over me, even with all my polished background.

It is time for plan B. Yes! If I can't outsmart him; I can distract him. After all, I'm gorgeous! I have long auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and have endless curves. That's it! No other boy has ever resisted me; once I had him under my spell. Money and looks always talk. I'll use every tool in my arsenal! He has always been polite, but nothing beyond that! I don't want polite! This boy is outscoring me in all our classes, and worse not wanting to even look at me with any interest. So I will make it my interest! He will see me! He would know me! He will want me. He will pay attention to me, respect me, and then I will win! I will charm him so I can take my proper place at the top! It is time for operation Frank Hardy!


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you guys for your patience! I was in the hospital and there was a technical glitch so...that is why we have the delay. I want to send a big shout out to Laura 001 who has beta read this for me. Please read and review! Thanks Amber

Chapter 1

It was cheerful at Mr. Pizza. Frank was rolling his eyes at his brother while their friends laughed.

"Let's get real, who believes that all those robberies downtown are just a coincidence?"

Frank said. "There's no pattern Joe. That's the point. Some of the scenes had the security systems hacked. The high-end stores had thousands of dollars taken. Others broke in grabbed and ran, some were caught."

Chet frowned. "The school's system was hacked last week. Mom was thermal! But you did something to it Frank. She said that nobody else has hacked it."

Vanessa Bender kissed Joe's cheek. "There have been a lot of computer glitches around the area." She was vivacious, tall, and had ashe blond hair. Their other friends, Tony, Chet, Biff and Phil rolled their eyes at the comment. Joe and Vanessa were currently in the continuous flirty stage of their relationship.

"Seems like this is where the cool kids hang out?" Came a soft voice from behind.

Callie Shaw, Frank Hardy's girlfriend had just arrived. In Frank's eyes, she was the most beautiful girl at Bayport High. Her long golden-blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. When she laughed, her honey-brown eyes twinkled. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. She sat down next to him, he immediately gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

"Hello," Callie smiled.

.

Frank grinned. "Hello. How was your dad's town hall?"

"The usual." Callie grabbed a slice of pizza. "Thanks for not ordering anchovies."

Soon they were chatting about school assignments, gossip, and after school activities. The pizza was devoured quickly.

"My brother got to go to the Australian open and even watched Roger Federer play. My God, I am so jealous." The beefy blonde, Biff, was talking about his older brother who worked in Melbourne, Australia.

"That is really neat!" exclaimed Chet, his eyes shining.

"Your brother's done really well for himself, you must be proud," Frank said.

Phil, Frank's sandy haired best friend and fellow computer genius interrupted. "Guys, I have to take off; did we decide on what we're doing next weekend?"

Callie said. "I have my indoor pool. We can have a pool party?"

Tony Prito whose father owned , said. "You don't have to twist my arm. I can bring something."

Everyone picked food to bring and an hour later everyone was getting ready to leave. The brothers both went their separate ways. Joe had the Hardy's van and went to take Vanessa and Chet home. Callie tugged on Frank's hand. It was their usual study night. They also knew that Callie's parents had gone to Albany for another campaign event in the morning. Callie got a 'pass' since it was a school night. She drove her green nova up to her house. Which was in the most prestigious neighborhood in Bayport. The front door was opened by the Shaw's butler, George. He and his wife Anna had been working for them ever since they moved to Bayport. "Good evening Miss. My wife and I are going to a late movie. I trust you will behave yourself." George asked with a barely suppressed grin.

Callie smiled coyly. "Of course. Have a good time. Frank has to be home by 10."

Frank had gone up to Callie's sitting room to wait. He knew his girlfriend would bring them something to drink. He pulled out his anatomy book. They were both prepared for the test, but reviewing the material wouldn't hurt.

Frank yelped as something very cold hit the back of his neck. It was a soda. Frank grinned. "Thanks, babe."

She sat next to him, her leg brushing against his. "So a review is in order I think."

Frank looked over at her. They were studying anatomy. "I've got our study guide. We're supposed to memorize all the bones of the human body."

Frank and Callie both knew the bones of the body already; having both taken EMT certifications over the summer. They would volunteer the summer coming up once they were both 18. Callie's finger went down his jawline. "I think this is the jaw bone." She kissed it softly. "You're turn."

Once home, Joe made his way into the kitchen where his mother, Laura, was discussing a soap opera with Aunt Gertrude, her husband's sister. "I'm telling you Gertie, Noella is scamming the whole family with fake pregnancy. She is out to get revenge!"

Joe rolled his eyes. He knew which show they were talking about, unfortunately. "How you stomach such shows is beyond me." Joe, always hungry, grabbed a freshly made muffin. He then poured himself some milk.

"Hush, Joe," Aunt Gertrude chastised,. "Not a word about my favorite show."

"Sorry, Aunty!"

"Joe, can you still run errands for me?" Laura asked, giving her son a reprieve from his Aunt's frigid stare.

"You bet just give me the list and I'm your boy! I'll go after dinner."

Fenton Hardy came in from the garage. "Where's your brother?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "He's having dinner at Callie's; they said something about leftovers. They have a test tomorrow."

Later that evening Joe Hardy went into the garage, started the van, and backed out of the driveway. Five minutes into the drive, Joe tensed up. A dark blue sedan was following him. He weaved in and out of traffic and the sedan kept following steadily. It was apparent that the driver was an amateur; it was insulting really. He and his brother were very well known detectives. Why risk upsetting them? He had immediately spotted the car and the chaser was not doing a good job of being inconspicuous. Slowing down near a well-lit McDonalds, Joe parked the car and slowly got out. He turned to look at the sedan. At the same moment, it screeched to a halt, turned around, and took off."

Throughout the evening Joe kept an eye out for the sedan. There was no sign of it anywhere, but Joe had a terrible feeling that something was wrong. Once home, he bit the bullet and called his brother. He wouldn't be able to relax until he did.

It took his brother about 20 seconds to pick up his phone. He was not amused. "This better be good." Frank growled.

In spite of his worry, Joe couldn't resist teasing his brother. "Did I interrupt something? Study session or make out session?"

"Joe! What is it?" Frank hissed back abashed.

"A dark blue sedan was following me; while I was running errands for mom."

"Are you alright?" Frank's tone changed from annoyed to concerned in a blink.

"I'm okay and at home. I just wanted to see if you've seen anything?" Joe asked.

After a long pause Frank replied. "I haven't. But I'll be sure to check. Thanks for the heads up."

"When do you get home Frank?"

"I'll be there by 10pm."

"Okay, see you then. Frank, please be careful, and tell Callie to watch out too. Don't tell her I said that!" Joe added.

Frank actually chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me. Good night Joe. I'd like to finish studying now."

"Good night." He hung up still worried for his brother. With nothing else to do he brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas, and looked out the window. After seeing nothing suspicious, he went to bed.

Frank turned to Callie, pulling her close. "Where were we now?"

"We were reviewing anatomy?" Callie hinted slyly.

"Hmmmm..." Frank leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Scapula."

By the time Frank and Callie had 'reviewed' all the bones of the human body. They were wrapped around each other. "I love multitasking." Callie said stopping to catch her breathe. "But we ought to start on the next chapter."

Frank kissed her. "Couldn't hurt."

Callie got out of the passenger seat of her own vehicle at 9:55 PM. They had not seen any strange cars following them; in fact everything seemed very normal. Callie had been amused at Joe's phone call but because of her boyfriend's talents they never took anything for granted. The one thing that Joe Hardy had was good instincts. Instincts that they rarely questioned. Sure Joe irritated her sometimes, he had become a lot less irritating lately, since he'd started dating Vanessa Bender. One thing she liked about Joe was his loyalty and love for his brother. Callie didn't blame him. She loved Frank very much.

Frank pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Callie kissed him back. "I love you."

"Love you." He stood on the driveway and watched as Callie drove off.

Frank was completely unaware of the observer in the red SUV parked in front of his neighbor's house. It's driver was seething. How could he possibly prefer a girl like her, only cute over me! How could he prefer this short, boobless blond to me. The boobless blond might be smart, stupid miss-third-in-the-class, but she's an obstacle and must go. Time to turn up the heat. Time for the beautiful part. The dragon will be the perfect wedge. The boobless obstacle will act like her normal self, and then I'll have Frank Hardy. Why? Because he was a nice guy and he had lines. Moral lines that were not to be crossed.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everybody thanks for the reviews and to my AMAZING beta Laura001

Chapter 2

"Hey, Hardy."

Frank turned around to see his classmate Tabitha Holt standing in their literature classroom with her book bag. Tabitha was a gorgeous girl with red hair and green eyes. She and Frank often competed for the top scores in their many advanced classes together.

"We've been paired for a group assignment on the movie they showed us last week in history."

"Oh, hey Tabitha!" Frank smiled, "I have a free period now, did you wanna talk ideas?"

"I don't want to impose. But I hate procrastinating."

Frank nodded. "It's no problem. I like getting my work done when it's assigned, not when it's due."

"Perfect... My place this weekend for the assignment?"

"Sounds good as long as it's Saturday."

Frank got up to leave after exchanging details with Tabitha for the group assignment.

Tabitha smiled after him. He had no choice but to work with her now. She had volunteered to help Mr. Haskins that afternoon and he asked that she pick the students from a hat. Tabitha took the liberty of putting Callie with the laziest student in the class. Frank Hardy was different than all the other guys she had ever met. He was polite and courteous. He did not flirt with her or make a pass. He did not berate her for being smart. And his eyes, when he looked at her and smiled. He was handsome and, other girls noticed him.

Unlike other boys this didn't seem to go to his head. Why did he only have eyes for Callie Shaw? This irked her because she found out just last night that they were neighbors. This meant her family had money. So this Callie was able to compete with her on that level. Well, Tabitha never a let challenge keep her from anything she wanted. Frank seemed to have an intoxicating effect on her. He was very nice to look. Who wants to make out with a fat couch potato or some dumb idiot who couldn't have in intelligent conversation? She was fit, smart, sexy, and determined.

Frank put his tray down and sat next to Callie at the cafeteria. Callie seemed engrossed in a conversation with Vanessa said through pressed lips. "Nobody likes it when Hollywood reboots beloved franchises. But they keep doing it anyway."

Callie stabbed at her salad with a fork viciously. "I can't even think about movies right now. I have the partner from hell for our history assignment."

"Stressing about the group assignment?" Frank asked her. He kissed the back of her neck before he sat down.

"Why couldn't we be paired together for this one? I got Millie Greg!" Callie seethed her brow crinkled.

Frank hugged her. "Try not to stress too much, Babe. You'll be great." Then whispered into her hair, "Plus, I can think of better things to do when we pair up."

Callie giggled and whispered. "Agreed." She indulged herself by kissing him softly on the mouth.

Joe Hardy sat down heavily with his lunch tray. Making Callie and Frank jump apart. Vanessa bit her lip to keep from laughing. Never mind that they had just snuck a kiss by the lockers. Joe opened his drink. "Frank? Was I imagining the car following our van or what? I haven't seen it again."

"That's a good thing though right?." Vanessa said leaning forward. "No offense, trouble just seems to find you two."

Callie nodded crossing her legs. "That's true! Then you two have to know why."

"Itching for a new case?" Vanessa asked incredulously.

"Maybe that's it. I don't know. Just something feels off." Joe muttered.

"How about you guys enjoy the quiet for a little bit?" Vanessa suggested.

Callie ate a bite of salad. "I agree but don't be complacent either."

Joe stared at Callie. "Are you actually agreeing with me?"

She shrugged. "Don't get used to it. You have good instincts, Joe. It's when you don't use them that gets you in trouble."

Frank smiled to himself. They were finally finding middle ground and it was nice to see. Vanessa was smiling over her drink at him as well.

"You have a beautiful house, Tabitha," Frank said, admiring the huge mansion his classmate lived in. He didn't realize she lived next door to his girlfriend.

"Thanks! My mother likes to live large. I'm surprised she's home. She usually works on Saturday." Tabitha half-smiled.

"It's good to have ambition and determination. My father, when he retired from the NYPD, he opened his own PI firm. He was away a lot alot for work. My mom works as a nurse. She only works part time now. My Aunt Gertrude moved in with us when her husband died. It helped both my parents out logistically so that we weren't alone for long periods of time. We made it work as a family." Frank said warmly.

"That's good to hear. My story isn't so nice. My dad's permanently out of the picture. He committed suicide when I was 12."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

They exchanged small smiles. Tabitha timed it perfectly and her mother did not disappoint.

"Won't you introduce your friend, Tabitha?" A voice called out.

Frank turned to see a striking woman who looked like Tabitha. Before he could say or do anything she said. "I'm Patricia Holt, Tabitha's mom."

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Frank Hardy. I'm in a few of your daughter's classes."

Tabitha watched as her mother's face went from curiosity to disbelief. "The Hardy kid that keeps outperforming you, Tab?"

Taken aback by her sharp tone and the look of contempt she was giving her daughter. Frank replied politely. "I wouldn't say that."

"Tabitha, do you seriously need help to finish your assignments now? Are you that incapable or have you given up completely?" Patricia sneered at her daughter shocking Frank even more.

"Mom, we were paired together for an assignment by our teacher. I invited him here to work on it." Tabitha allowed her face to turn red and her tears to fall.

"That's utter nonsense for an advanced class. This only allows you to be lazy. More than that; he is your competition, not your friend! Haven't I taught you anything? He and others like him will use you to rise up in life!" Patricia yelled at her now shaking daughter.

"Enough!" Frank pulled Tabitha protectively behind him. "You're hurting her. Can't you see that? There's no need for this. Your daughter is a very intelligent and wonderful person. She earns every grade and deserves your respect."

"Aaah! Just another guy who wants to get in your pants."

Frank was usually a patient person, but even he had his limits. With an icy glare and a tone to match he replied. "Throwing around insults to embarrass me and your daughter is just a feeble attempt to manipulate and establish control." He stepped closer, getting in her face, "I know that you're used to everything being about you. You are used to everyone doing anything you say, but; that's not going to happen today. Stop abusing your daughter and start looking at what is in front of you! We are going somewhere to work on our assignment peacefully. My curfew is 10 PM. She'll be home before then. The next time we're in the same room; keep your opinions to yourself."

With that Frank took Tabitha's arm and walked out.

That night Tabitha's heart was pounding with excitement. She thought, Frank had stood up to the dragon. Had stared right in her eyes and demanded her to back off. He hadn't whimpered, shaken, or even flinched. That had been an unexpected bonus! NOBODY had ever stood up to her mother before. Her mother was so shocked she could only sputter. Granted when she got home Tabitha got a scathing lecture about boys always having the upper hand in the professional world, that she had to always think three steps ahead. If her mother only knew! She had had enough of her mother's crap. Seeing Frank stand up to her had given her an epiphany. He had given her a purpose other than pleasing her mother. Frank had been very reassuring. He said she shouldn't be afraid to stand up for herself and to take charge of her life. They had ice cream sundaes and talked. He said that she was beautiful and smart. That she didn't have to remain under her mother's thumb or have her approval. Tabitha was meeting Frank again the next day to finish the outline for the assignment. It would be completed over the next two weeks. She went to sleep dreaming about a dark-haired boy and his warm smile. She finally found someone who was a match with both her intellect and had the guts to stand up to her mother. She could see them going far together in life. She would have to be patient. One wrong move and it could ruin everything.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Here is the next installment. Big shout out to Laura001. She is really helping me a lot! Thanks for the reviews and feedback!

Chapter 3

Joe and Frank were sitting in the den watching the news. Well at least, Joe was. Frank was preoccupied and it did not go unnoticed by his brother. Joe purposefully put the channel on MTV, which never failed to drive Frank crazy. He waited for several minutes for the typical reaction, 'Joe do we have to watch this! I can feel some of my brain cells dying.' But it never came.

Joe turned off the TV and poked his brother on the arm.

This finally got a response. Frank jolted. "What? I thought we were watching the news?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Frank, I turned it to MTV, you said nothing. What's bothering you?"

Frank didn't realize that he had drifted off that much. No wonder his brother was poking. Frank would have done a similar test on Joe, but instead he would have turned it to the history channel. The brothers were always there for each other when it counted. Frank was having a hard time processing HOW any mother could possibly be so cruel to their child. "I guess I do have a lot on my mind. I got to see a narcissistic woman with a god complex yesterday. You know Tabitha Holt right? She's in all my core advanced classes. Her mom is some CEO for an investment bank. She commutes to New York daily. Tabitha and I were paired for the history project."

Joe chuckled. "How does Callie feel about that? As I recall she was paired with who again?"

"Millie Greg; Callie's fine, she's irked because Millie is going to wait until the eleventh hour to do her part of the assignment and not want to communicate. Millie's very lazy. I honestly don't know how she manages the grades she gets."

"Sorry I shouldn't have changed the subject. Callie trusts you and you trust her. I'm really trying to be less of a jerk to her. Jeez I did it again! What happened with Tabitha that has you deep in your head. I'm surprised you didn't pull your keyboard out from under the bed."

Frank chuckled. "You weren't awake at 5AM like I was. I plugged in my headphones."

It wasn't well known but Frank could actually play the piano. When he was a small child he had been diagnosed with an illness that confined him to the house. Gertrude's late husband taught him how to play. Frank had written a few songs which he had only shared with his parents and brother.

Frank said rubbing the back of his neck. "She said some awful things to Tabitha. Her scores are just as high as mine, I only edge her out by a few points. Her mother acted like she was failing and couldn't believe we as advanced students had been given a group assignment. Said it was lazy. She didn't like her bringing home the competition. She actually grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. Tabitha was in tears. I pulled her away and behind me. I told that wicked woman to stop among other things. Then she had the nerve to suggest that I was only there for sex. I kind of lost it at that point. Her mother didn't say a word when we left. We went to Ben and Jerry's to outline our assignment. I'm supposed to meet her at two to finish it. It just makes me grateful for our parents, and Aunt Gertrude you know." By the end of his tirade the veins in his neck were throbbing.

Joe wide-eyed, whistled, then said. "Wow! No wonder you're steamed! Jeez, after that I'd be counting our blessings too." Joe squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Our parents are the reason we are who we are. Dad's job and what we do, imagine all that Mom puts up with. She's never stopped us, or doubted us, and is always there by our side. Aunt Gertrude she's always been there for dad, then all of us. She knows when to ask questions and when she shouldn't."

"I feel bad for Tabitha. She only has her mom and a housekeeper. Her father committed suicide when she was twelve. I just wish I could do more for her."

"Maybe we can, invite her to eat lunch with us tomorrow. She's new to Bayport and could use some good friends. Having friends that she can trust could go a long way," Joe suggested. "She can do something normal sometime; bake cookies with Callie and Vanessa perhaps."

Frank smiled. "That's a great idea."

"I've been known to have one occasionally. Though I would talk to Callie. Inviting another hot girl to our lunch table without notice might be awkward."

Frank playfully shoved his brother. "Listen to you Mr. Sensitive. I'll call her. She already knows I'm meeting Tabitha today. But you are right...that could be very awkward."

On Monday, Frank met Callie beside her locker who was putting something away. Frank came up and tickled her side. She yelped and wheeled around. When she saw him, she smiled. "Morning."

Frank kissed her in reply. "Morning. Did you get anything done with the history assignment?"

Callie growled. "NO! I sent two emails to her which I bcc'd to Mr. Haskins. If I'm doing all the work then Millie is going to take a hit."

He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry it's causing you stress."

Callie rolled her eyes for form but was enjoying Frank's attention. He seemed to always know. "I'm okay. My parents are back from Albany."

Frank took her book bag. They headed to history. Once seated they took out their books.

Tabitha came in. She smiled in greeting. "Good morning Callie..Frank."

Callie smiled. "Good morning."

"How was your mother the rest of the weekend?" Frank inquired.

Tabitha snorted. "Oh she had plenty to say when I came home. Gave me the usual lecture; which I have memorized now. So I simply tuned her out."

Callie took her hand squeezed it. "I can relate. My dad's a politician. He's on the exact opposite of my political views. He can get pretty harsh, especially when he feels I'm not broadcasting a certain image."

Tabitha forced tears into her eyes. She had to connect with Callie for a bit anyway. "So you get it."

Callie nodded. "I do."

The bell rang and Tabitha took her seat. Which happened to be on the other side of Frank. Callie had never paid much attention to Tabitha before. Frank had told her about what happened at Tabitha's house. Callie had been both appalled and angry. Frank's concern was genuine. He was kind, generous, and loving. Callie had expected to get a different vibe from Tabitha. One more like someone who was wounded. Sure Tabitha showed tears just now, but they felt calculated. Callie glanced at the girl at the corner of her eye. Saw a hint of a glint there. She shivered. Then she chastised herself. Frank wouldn't give her a chance if there was something there! But a voice told her; something was off. Maybe she was jealous? Face it! Tabitha was drop dead gorgeous! Frank reached over and gently rubbed her knee. Callie smiled at him. Her worry vanished. Tabitha might have set her sights on Frank, but she knew who had his heart. She did.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you Laura001 for beta reading.

Chapter 4

Joe was sitting next to his girlfriend at the lunch table. Their 'gang' knew that Frank was bringing Tabitha to join their lunch table. He had told them all what had happened over the weekend. Predictably, they had all responded with encouragement and were eager to meet her. Frank and Callie approached with a tall redhead in tow. Joe swallowed. She was striking. He had to step on Biff's foot to get him to close his mouth. Joe smiled. "You must be Tabitha? I'm Joe. Frank's my brother."

Tabitha shook his hand leaning forward. "Tabitha Holt."

Introductions were made around the table and Tabitha sat down across from Frank. As the conversation turned friendly, Joe felt a little uncomfortable. Tabitha was nice enough but something was there. Given who she lived with, there was bound to be something; however, Tabitha seemed very comfortable and relaxed. Was it him? He had envisioned her being shy or apprehensive. Tabitha was neither. Maybe she was just sensitive around her mom? I'll keep an eye out for now.

Two weeks later

Tabitha had been eating lunch with her new 'friends' for a while now. She still hadn't found an opening or anything to wedge between Frank and Callie. It was very frustrating to be patient. She knew Frank was the 'one' for her! He would be too! She'd see to it! They were finishing their history project which was due on Friday. Once that was done she wouldn't have the excuse to call him, without raising suspicion. Now it was time to take a risk but what would get Frank to turn on Callie? She had to figure it out.

Callie had waited half an hour sitting in her car drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. The last two weeks had been driving her crazy! Tabitha was stealthily moving in on Frank. Bless his heart! He was a genius but clueless about romantic subtlety. She had tried that approach for six months in 9th grade. Callie knew that Frank was faithful and would remain that way. Her fear was that Tabitha would make a move like kiss him. He'd be blindsided and embarrassed, but he would stand. She wanted to prevent this. Callie was even more worried that Tabitha was obsessed with having Frank. Every time she looked at that girl; all Callie could see was coldness. There was no love or warmth. She also tended to talk about herself too much. The rest of the gang seemed to like her except one.

She got out of her car and walked up the familiar path. He would be the only one home. Callie rang the bell shifting from foot to foot. She heard shuffling feet from behind the door. When it opened, his blue eyes appraised her brown. Callie liked him. It had developed slowly their relationship. It gradually changed from tolerance, then mutual respect, and finally to friendship. Joe gestured inside. When they made it to the living room he said one word. "Tabitha?"

All the tension and nerves in approaching Joe vanished that instant. Callie let out the breath she had been holding and sank into the sofa. "God! I thought it was just me! She's driving me crazy, Joe! She does very subtle things by themselves innocent and harmless. My gut says she's a wolf in sheep's clothing. That she by God is poaching! I don't care if at the moment I sound jealous and paranoid! Something is off!"

Unable to sit still Callie paced the room, her arms tightly crossed. "Frank's clueless! What if Tabitha makes a move, he deflects, and she gets pissed. Something about her feels dangerous to me. Am I overreacting because of jealousy? She's very pretty."

Joe sighed. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. Poor Callie she was so worried. He soothed. "First, I agree something feels very dangerous or at least off about Tabitha. Second, yes she's pretty, but so are you. If she tries to go after Frank, we help. I've tried broaching with him that she's being flirty. He isn't getting it."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Big fat DUH! It makes me feel better that you're keeping an eye out too."

Joe leaned forward. "He's my brother, but you're soulmates. What the two of you have is special and will continue to grow. I've known for a while. It just took me a long time to adjust."

Callie managed to speak. "Joe, I know how much he means to you."

"I know you do. It just took me awhile to realize; I wasn't losing my brother but gaining a sister."

Callie was genuinely touched at his words. "Thank you, Joe."

Before it became awkward Joe pushed on. "So we have to figure out where Tabitha's mind is. We need to protect Frank and you."

Callie frowned crossing her arms. "Why me? It's him that she's after."

Joe deadpanned. "Yes, but my brother is 100% prime time in love with you."

Callie giggled at the pun. "So she may try something against me."

"She might and if she tries. We'll be ready. We take precautions."

"And that's a wrap," Frank Hardy smiled good naturedly.

"I never knew a school assignment could be so much fun," agreed Tabitha.

"How's things with your mom?" Frank asked.

"Aaaaah well, she had some choice words to say about you and then some about me. She has never had anyone talk to her the way you did. Usually, once my mother is home I'd retire to my bedroom. I usually used to play music on the cello - it helped me to escape from the real world. That was where no one could hurt me. But I am done hiding and escaping. You have given me the strength to face my issues head on."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Frank smiled warmly at her. He just finished packing his books. when Tabitha reached for his hand.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Frank patted her hand and gently removed his from under hers. "It's getting late, we should head home. Let me walk you to your car."

Frustrated, she stewed all the way on her drive home. He still isn't ready! What is it going to take? Tabitha knew throwing herself at him was the wrong move. He'd run for the hills. Tabitha stomped up the steps to get to her room. She screamed in frustration! Then threw a vase of flowers into the hall, slammed her door, and locked it. She paced the room menacingly trying to plan her next move. How was she going to get rid of Callie Shaw? She wanted to hurt the bitch for her interference. After all nothing else mattered except Tabitha Lynn Holt. Frank Hardy will be mine one way or another. He was the only one smart enough to keep up with her. He was the only person who had ever shut her mother down.

Banging on her door stopped her thoughts. "Tabitha! That vase was an antique!" Her mother shrieked. "At least you are finally growing a spine." Her mother's voice was amused.

Not one to miss out on an opportunity. Tabitha opened the door. "You finally noticed. Mom how about we invite our influential neighbors over for dinner. Mr. Shaw is running for the Senate."

Patricia smiled. "That's a fine idea. Having influential friends helps you climb."

Tabitha enigmatically smiled as her mother walked down the hall. If her mother was up to par they would have dinner with the Shaw's the next evening. Callie would be forced to reschedule her date night. Why should she let Callie touch her man. It was time to show Callie her hand. Callie would then tell Frank to stop being her friend and he will question that. He would begin to have doubts. Then when her personal time was split up and Callie wasn't giving him what he needed, she'd be there to move right in. He loved Callie though. Love what a foolish thing. The only person you should love is yourself. Her mother had taught her that. She wanted Callie dead. But if that happened it would be worse. Better for Frank to break things off with Callie so he could move on. Something major had to happen to shift Frank's opinion of Little Miss Perfect. She smiled at her brilliance. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. Been busy here, with family. Happy reading! Thank you for all my reviews! Thanks Laura001 for beta reading. Amber

Chapter 5

Callie was so mad! She had to cancel her standing date with Frank. Why? Because she and her parents had to have dinner at the Holts. She argued, but her father would not give in. He told her to stop arguing and to get ready.

Apparently Patricia Holt was donating money to his campaign. Callie had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach the whole time. It got worse when Patricia offered to transport Callie to school with her daughter, that she thought it a good idea for them to be friends. Her parents eagerly agreed. Callie knew that arguing right now would be futile her father had made up his mind. Callie could see that her father was playing right into Tabitha Holt's hands.

The next morning Callie was truly steamed. She was told to ride with Tabitha to school in her two-seater sports car. This was an insult and it hurt that her parents were making her do this. Callie didn't like being two-faced, and was a firm believer in trust. If it wasn't for the fact that her father would have a fit, she'd wear grubby jeans and a wrinkled shirt to school. Mrs. Holt had even commented the previous evening at how polished and sophisticated she looked. That it was nice that a girl of Callie's prestige was being so generous to her daughter. But there was more than one way to make a point. She dressed in one of her dressier casual outfits. She chose a blue flowing short skirt with pink flowers with a matching button up blouse. She finished the look with a pink cashmere sweater since it was winter she chose her pale pink leggings and pale pink boots. Her father was still in town since congress was on break. He was waiting by the door. "Have a good day."

Callie nodded. "I will." She shrugged into her pink leather jacket.

He stopped her. "You understand that this is important, right?"

Callie stopped. "I do...we have been having lunch with her."

"Well good, you need to invite her over this weekend. Bond as girls do."

"Dad! I have plans this weekend." Callie said as she massaged her temples.

"Your plans can change! You have your duty, do it." Mr. Shaw snapped. His face was red with fury at the fact that she even tried to contradict him.

Callie was so frustrated she wanted to scream. Her mother came to the door at that point.

"Callie it's one weekend. We all have to sacrifice every now and then. This is important to your father."

Callie for the briefest of moments had thought her mother was going to remind her father that she too had feelings. But was disappointed. Her mother never contradicted him, argued with him, or anything. She said through clenched teeth. "Fine, but don't push Tabitha in my face. I get you want me to hang out with her. I will because you asked. Don't ask me to like her."

"She's perfect as a best friend to you. Appearances are everything kiddo, remember that."

Callie heard Tabitha's car horn. She really hated that part about her father. She didn't like being treated like this. She couldn't be friends with someone that she was wary about. Trust had to be earned and Tabitha hadn't earned Callie's yet. Callie climbed into the passenger seat. "Good morning."

Tabitha lifted her chin. "Good morning...look...let's just acknowledge that we don't like each other."

Callie snorted. She looked at her adversary her smile was so obviously fake. Thinking over her statement Callie thought, 'Sneaky bitch. I'm not going to play ball.' Callie crossed her legs examining her nails. "I didn't say that. I just don't know you well. Why don't you like me?" Callie smiled and sat up straighter in her seat thinking, 'right back at you, sweetheart.' She could see Tabitha recalculating.

Tabitha gave her a half smile. "You and Joe just haven't been as friendly as the others. I thought something was wrong."

"Well you've spent a lot of time with my boyfriend who is Joe's brother. We love Frank. I don't agree with Joe on a lot of things, but that is a solid united front; something we have in common."

"Frank is a great guy. He stood up to my mother. He's smart and handsome. I don't blame you a bit. Is he a good kisser?"

Callie didn't know if being honest would be the best route here. But she wasn't going to lie. Who knows maybe she would back off. Additionally a small part of her wanted to see this girl squirm. "He is a great kisser. He makes me feel special and beautiful. I'm supposed to ask you over this weekend."

"I thought you were going camping with Frank."

"Supposed to, but my dad wants us to be friends."

Tabitha kept a sympathetic look on her face, but on the inside she was jubilant. 'Wedge...bingo her father is controlling. What would happen if she refused to come?' "I'm sorry Callie, but I'm going with my mother to a company function."

"Oh! That's nice."

Callie got out of the car the minute it was parked. She straightened her skirt and when she looked up. She was relieved to see Joe Hardy. He was on the sidewalk in front of the school talking with Biff and Chet. She knew that he chose that location to watch the parking lot. She had called Frank last night after the dinner. Frank assured Callie that he had no problems taking her home after school. Callie gave Joe a tentative glance. She was alright, but reeling. Callie walked into the school and opened her locker with frustration. She put some books away and grabbed what she needed for the next two classes.

Frank was approaching the lockers when he saw Callie. She looked frustrated and annoyed. 'Her father must be pushing her buttons again.' He approached and put his arms around her waist. He could feel the tension. "You need to relax, Babe."

"I'm trying. My dad is playing politics and its dipping into my personal life."

"How?"

"Well first we had to cancel our date last night. Then he wants me to invite Tabitha over this weekend for girl bonding. He knows we've planned our camping trip for weeks. All he is seeing is dollar signs for his senate campaign." She kicked her locker.

"That is a disappointment." Frank kissed her neck. "We can go next weekend."

Callie turned to face him. "Maybe we could. But Tabitha said she was going to a company function with her mom."

Frank grinned. "So camping is still on?"

"As far as I know. Unless my father makes me stay home. I wouldn't put it past him. He's being so…" She stood on her toes and kissed him. There was no point in worrying Frank. Her father was who he was. "We need to get to class."

Frank pulled her into a corner. "The bell hasn't rung yet." He kissed her deeply.

Callie felt the tension go right to her center. 'God she loved this man. How did she get to be this lucky? Now she was hot and completely breathless. School could not end soon enough.'

Minutes later they turned onto the corridor where history was. They found themselves in the path of an enraged Millie Greg. She stomped over to them and slapped Callie hard across the face. "You vicious spoiled bitch!"


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Frank, before Millie could strike again, moved in front of his girlfriend. "What's your problem Millie?" He snapped.

Millie raged as she looked over Frank's shoulder. "You just can't let it go, can you Callie? Yes, I got a C on our project and you got an A? I took my SAT's early and guess what: perfect scores. So I don't care about your petty attempts to sabotage me. I already have a full scholarship to Yale and Brown so you can go shove your ego and your pettiness up your tiny ass!"

Callie was stunned. "I haven't done anything to you Millie!" She gasped, eyes widening innocently.

"You've been sending me these vicious e-mails. I printed them! Multiple copies! My mom's going to the principal and my dad the police." Her face was red, her head jutted upwards.

Callie with determined calm answered from behind Frank. "Millie the only time I sent you any emails was on our school email accounts for school work. I don't know your personal one."

"Liar!" She shoved the papers in Frank's chest pushing him backwards and knocking them both over. Seizing the opportunity Millie grabbed Callie's hair and pulled hard.

Callie grabbed Millie's hand and held it to her head. She managed to get onto her knees. She wasn't going to retaliate, that would make things worse. Millie kicked her in the right side, than the other. Her other hand aimed for Callie's face. Thankfully she missed, but they raked down her neck ripping her shirt. Millie's nails felt like razors. A sizable crowd had gathered at this point. Callie saw at the corner of her eye that Frank was on the ground. He had a sizable gash on his head and it was bleeding. He looked dazed.

Joe came running into her line of vision at that point. He rushed to his brother's side. Callie was certain he had sent Vanessa to get Dr. Morton and security. Millie was still doing everything she could to inflict as much pain as possible. Callie was doing everything she could to defend herself. Her sides were hurting and her head throbbed.

Phil Cohen picked up the scattered emails. "This isn't Callie's email. It's very close and I can see why at first glance you would think that it's hers."

Joe was applying pressure to his brother's head to stop the bleeding. "Millie stop! Making a fake email is not difficult. Let Callie go! You're hurting her and you've hurt my brother! That's assault."

Millie wheeled around. She let go of Callie who fell to the floor in pain, knees smashing into the hard concrete. Millie's eyes narrowed. "That's nothing compared to the 7500 dollars in vandalism Callie did to my car and my parents' cars! All the tires were slashed, the windows busted, the leather seats slashed, the lights broken, and the spray paint with insults! We had to use rental cars! They don't even have leather seats!"

Frank started to rise up, he made it to his knees before the pain in his head stopped him. Fighting nausea Frank asked, "When did this vandalism happen?"

"None of your damn business."

Joe tried to defuse. "Millie, I'm sorry all this happened to you and your parents. Callie didn't do anything. She was at dinner with the Holt's last night then she video chatted with Frank on an assignment until Midnight."

"We all know how much of a genius Frank is with electronics. So excuse me if I don't believe it. The police won't either!" She tried kicking at Callie again but Callie quickly rolled away.

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Alicia Morton came down the hall her stride direct. She saw both Callie and Frank bleeding and on the ground.

She asked, nostrils flaring. "What on earth is going on here?"

Phil spoke. "Millie hit Callie. Frank stepped between them. Then Millie pushed Frank into Callie. When Frank moved to the side his head it the corner. Then Millie went crazy. She grabbed Callie's hair and started kicking her. We couldn't get her to stop."

Alicia Morton crossed her arms. " Millie, go to Mr. Sims office NOW. Frank and Callie don't move until the nurse looks you both over. I will review the security cameras and believe me appropriate punishment is forthcoming."

Millie rolled her eyes. "This was my last week in this dump anyway. I'm going to Bayport Prep, mom got me in. I start Monday."

Frank clenched his fists at his sides. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Millie."

"Fuck you Frank!" Millie stomped down the hall. Students parted like the Red Sea for Moses.

Fenton was at his office when his phone rang. He noticed the number at once. It was Bayport High. He answered. "Fenton Hardy speaking."

"Mr. Hardy, this is Nurse Brannon. Frank has been injured he has symptoms of a concussion and needs stitches. Ms. Shaw is also hurt, she too is going to need stitches. They are both being transported to the hospital for evaluation. I don't know what happened but Dr. Morton is reviewing the security cameras now."

Fenton was already on his feet. His partner giving him a questioning look. "I'm on my way. Have you called the Shaw's? What about the parents of the other students involved? Were there witnesses?"  
"I don't know any of that. I'm sorry."

Fenton hung up. "Sam I don't know...something is going on here. Go to the school, talk to Joe and find out what the fuck happened."

Callie was beyond annoyed and in pain. The smell of vomit and blood was coming from the bed beside her separated by a white curtain was not helping her nausea any. She heard a male with a scruffy voice. "GIVE ME DRUGS DAMN YOU!" It was chaos. 'Note to self...don't go into the medical field.' The hospital had done x-rays at her bedside. She was asked to give a urine sample. They had given her an IV. She felt groggy but her mind still went back to Millie. Why had she suddenly gone nutzo? It made no sense. She looked over trying to see the through the curtain. She knew Frank was somewhere out there. She heard a familiar voice and sighed with relief. "Excuse me nurse? Where is Callie Shaw? I need to speak with her now." Seconds later the man himself walked in.

Callie could see the genuine worry but there was an undertone of anger. "Mr. Hardy, is Frank alright? They won't tell me anything! He was bleeding from the head and looked dazed!"

"He's in CT right now, honey. He was awake when I came in and worried about you. What happened?"

"I don't know why Millie went off. She thought I was sending her vicious emails, and she thinks I vandalized her car and her parents' cars. It's ridiculous!"

Fenton sat down at her bedside. "Alicia called your parents. They're driving from DC."

The curtain opened. Fenton was stunned to see his son Frank standing there in a hospital gown and holding an IV pole. A frazzled nurse came behind him. "Mr. Hardy you were told not to get up! You just had the CT scan! You've been given pain medication! Your mother is going to kill me!"

Fenton chuckled, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Frank ignored them both and rushed to Callie. "Are you alright?"

Callie gaped at her boyfriend. She took his arm that was free. He had started to sway. "I'm okay, my sides hurt so they took x-rays. You better go back to bed - you look awful."

Fenton had stood up when he saw Frank start to fall. He was supporting his weight. That is when another familiar face came in. "Frank listen to that smart girlfriend of yours. If your mother gets to your room first..."

Fenton was grateful beyond words at his wife's best friend. He smiled at her as he guided his son to the door. Another nurse had brought a wheelchair, Frank sat down sulkily. "Shannon thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, go to bed Frank." She kissed his forehead.

"Hello Shannon, how is Drake?" Fenton asked once Frank was gone.

"He's fine. Sam called me from the school. He said that Callie needed me. How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm in pain and pissed off. I don't understand why this happened!"

"The police have some questions."

Callie paled. "Why? I didn't do anything! Mr. Hardy! You know I wouldn't!"

"Of course we know you wouldn't, but the Gregg's have filed a complaint. I've seen pictures of the damage. The police are investigating."

Fenton sneered, "Well please let the Gregg's know that charges will be filed for what Millie did to my son, I'm sure the Shaw's will feel the same. When did the vandalism occur?"  
"Between six-thirty and ten-thirty last night."

Callie crossed her arms but answered immediately. "I was at Tabitha's house having dinner until eight or eight-fifteen. I took a shower, then I logged onto my computer and skyped with Frank from about 9 until about midnight."

Fenton his brow furrowed said. "So there is a narrow window that cannot be accounted for."

"I didn't do this!" Callie's voice was several octaves above normal.

Fenton squeezed her hand. Shaken to the core. He reassured her. "I know that! We all do, but that doesn't mean you should be careless either. You have the right to an attorney, use it."

Frank was discharged at the same time as Callie both were told to go home and rest. Frank did have a mild concussion. Callie had two fractured ribs. They both had stitches. They both had to recover the rest of the week at home. They were back to school the following Monday.

Frank got there early so he could talk to Callie. She had been placed on restriction for being online past her curfew. He held her tightly and kissed her softly. "What happened?"

Callie sighed. "My parents, Shannon, and I went to the police station on Wednesday. I answered questions. I provided my account of my activities on the night in question. My dad said for once he was glad that I was up past curfew. He's furious because we had to voluntarily turn over our electronics to the police."

Frank nodded. "Being a politician and having his computer scrutinized; I can see why. Callie, we'll figure out who did this."

Callie wanted to tell him what she thought. She knew it was Tabitha, but had no proof. Frank wouldn't like the accusation and it would come out of the blue. That would play right into Tabitha's hands. Instead Callie kissed him. "I know you will."


	8. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter! Laura001 your feedback really helped this chapter out a lot. BTW be prepared for some hot stuff! This chapter is rated M for that reason. I will mark the steamy section before it starts with vvvvvvvvs because there is important plot building before the action. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 7

A treacle slow four weeks eventually passed. The investigation was still ongoing but Callie had been quickly eliminated as a suspect. Once the computers were in the custody of the police it became obvious the emails did not generate from them. Further, her alibi was confirmed. Millie Greg was now at Bayport Prep. She had pled no contest to her charges. She had to pay fines, was sentenced to six months probation,and was required to take anger management classes.

Frank dropped Joe off at their house after school. He leaned into the window as Callie climbed into the front. It was the last week of school before winter break.

"Where are you two heading?" Joe asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not sure, but we'll find something. We haven't gone out in a while." Frank said as he squeezed Callie's hand. She was dressed in a black sweater, a red skirt, a red matching decorative scarf, black leggings, and knee-high boots, and a beautifully soft red cashmere coat.

"Well have fun and behave. I have a ton of english homework to do." Joe waved and went inside.

Frank chuckled a deep throaty laugh at that. He drove them to subway and purchased a 12-inch sub to split along with 4 bottles of water. "Where would you like to go Cal?"

Callie smiled. "Let's go to the marina. Mom and Aunt Emma gave me an early birthday present."

It was cold, but he wasn't going to complain. Callie was digging in her purse when he pulled into the parking lot. She climbed out of the van and he followed her lead. Callie took his hand and they started walking down one of the piers. The sea air was crisp but also soothed. They couldn't stay out here long though.

"Remember mom was asking me about some designs for a boat. She told me it was for my dad for campaigning that it was a surprise; however, she was designing it for me." She gestured to a gorgeous boat.

Frank's jaw dropped. The first thing he saw was the name of the boat _Iola Rose_. It was a Regal 42 Fly. It was white, sleek, and very modern. Callie tugging on his hand finally knocked him out of his stupor. She unlocked the cabin and Frank took in the surroundings. The living area and kitchen were an open concept. The cabinets were white with white quartz countertops. Callie's favorite color, blue was accented throughout. There were special glass doors that could open onto a spacious deck in nice weather. "It's amazing! You had no idea?"

"I didn't. I enjoyed designing it with her. She gave me the keys two nights ago secretly. That is the only thing that bothers me, she doesn't want my dad to even know the boat is here. She was explicit saying to only tell, you, Vanessa, and Joe. She wanted me to have a place that was all mine, where I could have some peace and solitude."

Frank pulled her to him. Her voice and body language told him everything. "You told me they were fighting more. What do you think?"

"Dad is dad. He stays busy. My parents always seemed happy together. I don't know. How can I explain this…Mom and I have always been close. We used to play dress up and had tea parties with my dolls. I don't have any memories like that with dad."

Frank saw the pain in her eyes, and his heart ached. He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for that. I don't know your dad that well. I don't want to upset you but I always felt that he thought I was a nuisance."

Callie kissed him. "He's made his disapproval of our relationship clear. I told him that my heart will always be yours. If he kept pushing the issue of my dating a lowlife cops son, that I'd make sure he never wins another election."

"You certainly know how to win an argument. I love you too." Frank's eyes saw the navigation system and console. "Wow! This is the latest version on a civilian craft."

Callie stood on her toes and whispered into his ear. "Want to take her out?"

"As you wish."

Callie left him to it. She trusted him explicitly and busied herself with preparations. Fixing their after school snack in the living room, then she ducked into the bathroom to freshen up. It had been one thing after another. Now they could both spend time together. When she came back out he had dropped the anchor. Their eyes met and she kissed him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"This was a great idea."

Callie returned his smile they had finished eating."I thought you'd like it." Before he could move she straddled him, her hands roaming up his chest.

Frank swallowed his heart was pounding. 'It didn't surprise him. Their last date had been over a month ago!'

Callie kissed up his neck, to his jaw. "That's not behaving, Miss Shaw." He said in a gravelly voice.

Callie whispered huskily, "You decide." She kissed him their tongues mating.

Frank gave himself up to her. This was heaven on earth. It was moments like this that he treasured most. Her hands reached under his shirt to his skin. Frank put one arm around her, the other hand reached under her skirt. His hand cupping her bare bottom. Aroused he moaned. "When did you do that?"

Callie smiled wickedly at him as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I was hoping for some alone time with you. It's been too long since we've had a date night. I came to school today prepared."

Frank swallowed, his mouth had suddenly become very dry. Her lips kissed down his jaw, then his throat. He was caught under her spell. Her tongue traced a trail of heat to his collarbone. His shirt was completely open now. He was wearing an undershirt. She removed both swiftly.

Callie saw his chest heaving and, she used her finger to trace downward. "You are built Hardy."

She lifted her own sweater.

Frank stopped her as her arms and eyes were still covered. He watched her as her mouth searched for his. He pressed his upper body against hers. He offered his mouth and helped her with the rest of the sweater. He kissed down her throat to her breasts. His arms holding her tightly.

Callie knew that he wouldn't go any further without a sign from her. She reached down to her bra and unclasped it from the front. This went beyond subtle. She was bare before him and wanted his attention. "Love me. I love you."

Frank stood up with her in his arms. They were once again mouth to mouth. kiss never breaking. They had managed to make it to the closest state room at that point. He placed her back on her feet, she discarded her bra onto the floor. Usually when they did anything it was under the cover of darkness. For the first time they could both see each other. "God you're beautiful." His pupils were dilated.

Her hands ran through his hair as he feasted on her breasts. Callie moaned her back arching against him. Their hips grinding together. "Oh Frank...please." She wanted to feel him against her.

The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded. He guided her to the edge of the bed. She sat. Frank could tell she had anticipated him sitting next to her. He would eventually, but this was a unique opportunity for them to be alone without the possibility of being caught. He planned to take full advantage. Hopefully his research would be helpful to them. He was standing between her legs. His hands lovingly rubbed her inner thighs up her hips to her back. Callie wrapped her legs around his waist. She growled. "I want you Frank. I want you inside me."

Frank kissed her. "I want you. But we have time...and privacy." He knelt.

Callie's heart raced; 'what was he planning?' Nervous but also excited; she licked her lips. She had for some time known that she was going to take things further with her boyfriend. Even with all the drama that had come to flashpoint. The sexual tension still continued to build between them. It had started over the summer then intensified as the school year progressed. Every kiss he gave her intensified the need and consumed her. So for the few months they had been a lot more intimate during their date nights. But had never gone past touching and kissing and had not removed any garments. They'd open or go underneath for access. Well it was time in her not so humble opinion. Thank the stars Frank had come to the same conclusion himself. Frank nibbled up her thigh and opened her legs even more. She moaned as his tongue made contact to her most intimate of spaces. The pleasure overwhelmed, her back archinging. "Oh my god!"

Frank relished her reaction. She was a marvel to behold. Now he wanted her to feel exactly how much he loved her. Frank was very pleased at her response. She was gasping and writhing in front of him. Her head fell back in full abandon. "Oh Frank! Frank!"

Callie thought she would die of pleasure. The tension she had felt paled in comparison to what she was feeling now. It was glorious...then her body seemed to implode. The pleasure reached the point of ecstasy. She screamed. Her body pulsing, her heart racing.

Frank stood up and climbed next to her on the bed. "Feel good sweetheart?" He kissed her collarbone.

Callie responded by pulling him to her and kissing him. The feel of him, touching her like this was amazing. This was love and they knew it, felt it. Callie was on top of him now. Her arms beside his head. Their bodies against each other. "My turn."

Frank swallowed. The desire in her eyes took his breath. "Is it now."

Callie didn't reply with words. Her actions spoke for her. She skimmed his chest with her tongue leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Frank's breath hitched as she traveled further south. She stopped and grinned up at him. Desire filled him. When she took him into her mouth he groaned as her ministrations pleasured him. She was perfect in his eyes. The sounds of pleasure escaping his lips came of their own accord. He was on the brink. "Cal...get up here."

Callie paused looking up through her lashes. His eyes were closed, and his mouth open. She came back up. Kissing him languishly, she wanted his mouth. Frank was more than happy to comply. They were skin to skin and both lost in the moment. She broke the kiss completely breathless. "Make love to me Frank."

Frank kissed her as he reached down for his wallet. Inside was the emergency protection that had been given to the boys during family life class. Callie, he knew, was taking medications for contraception but there were some things they weren't ready for yet. After placement, he guided her over him. When her heat surround him, he moaned. His back arched upward. He gripped her hips as her head fell back in full abandon.

They moved together, their pleasure building with each thrust. Both were gasping and moaning. Frank groaned, "Oh yes! Cal!" He was about to burst. He wanted her to peak again. Frank took his right hand, his hand finding her wet. He stroked her sex. She screamed his name as she tightened around him. Frank lost his breath. God! She felt even more amazing! Frank cried out as he felt a wave of pleasure completely drench him as he emptied.

Callie collapsed on top of him. He was rubbing her back. They were both very relaxed and pleased with themselves. "Frank...I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Callie sighed. "I wish we could stay here all night. But our parents would send search parties."

Frank chuckled. "Rightfully so." He kissed her head. "We should do our homework."

She kissed him sighing contently. They had each other. Sure there was bound to be bad times. Callie was confident that they would come out stronger. Tabitha had no idea just how strong they already were.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the huge delay! Christmas, then I got a new job. Thank you Laura 001 for everything. Happy reading!

Chapter 8

Tabitha was absolutely furious. Frank hadn't returned her phone calls once! She even tried emailing him. Well, maybe what he needed was some advice. She used her untraceable devices of course. Everyone thought Frank Hardy was the best electronics guru at Bayport High, but they were wrong. She had to start watching him. Limiting his access to Callie more. In fact, she had just achieved a permanent block from his number to hers and vice versa.

Her mother called her from down the hall. "Tabitha! Get off that computer. We have to start preparations for our Christmas Party."

Tabitha, snarling, stomped down the hall. "So hire a bunch of people to do it for you. I'm busy."

Her mother's eyes narrowed she put the scissors down that she was using to wrap a gift. "You aren't doing anything important, you need to learn how to prioritize, how to be savvy, and smart. You know I was surprised at the poise of the Shaw's daughter, Callie. You could be more like her you know."

Tabitha literally saw red. 'No I didn't hear that! I have to be dreaming!' She hissed her nose flaring. "What did you say?"

"Be more like Callie, she's confident, smart, and savvy. It comes to her naturally, I guess…"

Tabitha grabbed scissors and in one fluid motion stabbed her mother in the neck. Her mother's eyes bulged in shock and her body hit the floor. 'I am smarter, savvier, and better than her! I can't win! Not with her! I don't need her anyway!' Tabitha straddled her mother's body and continued to stab her. "I am better than her and you!"

She stood up in triumph, panting and covered in blood. The smell of it made her feel alive and even more powerful. Now she had one more pest to deal with - the stupid maid.

Frank came home that evening with a smile on his face. There were simply no words that could describe it. His dad was coming home soon, he'd been working on a case. Frank found the rest of his family in the kitchen. His mother and Aunt were slaving over the stove. Frank could smell ham cooking as he kissed his mother's cheek. "Smells good." Then she studied his brother. He was scowling at the book in front of him.

Joe grumbled. "I hate reading Shakespeare. Can't I skip it?"

Frank took a soda from the fridge. "Nope, it is the curse of being a sophomore. Next year you'll be cursing American Literature."

"Hey I dig American Literature."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Your comic books don't count. I'm talking about other books...like Mark Twain, Hawthorne, and Hemingway."

"I rather enjoyed A Farewell to Arms myself." Gertrude said.

Frank smiled. "For Whom The Bell Tolls is another." He checked his watch. "I have to check my email, and send my paper to Mrs. Van. I'll be down in a little while."

Gertrude called after him. "Your father will be home soon."

Frank had already turned around to go upstairs and didn't see his mother's look. He booted up his computer and saw he had several new emails from an account he didn't scanned the first email. Someone was trying to put spyware on his computer! Well...um...NO...more like HELL NO! 'This was not how he wanted to spend his evening.'

Cursing under his breath, he rolled up his sleeves as his door opened. He could tell it was his mother. She always wore the same perfume. Her tone was inquisitive. "You look irritated."

"Somebody is trying to send me presents for my computer and our network. There is spyware, a trojan horse, and this little gem is a keylogger. Whoever coded this has skills, but it's nothing I can't get rid of. I sure as hell am going to find out who sent it. If I hadn't caught the stuff, our home network, including dad's stuff, could have been compromised."

"You certainly have proven yourself capable with computers, son. I'm sure you'll fix it."

The door closing and the tone of his mother's voice had him looking up at her. "Mom?"

"I wanted to talk to you while your aunt is currently boring your brother to death about symbolism."

Frank waited. He had no idea why she had come up to talk to him. His mother sat on his bed. She gestured for him to sit beside her. Frank immediately complied. His mother didn't often come to him with anything. He sat. She had a look in her eyes that seemed different. She even took his hand.

'Okay this is weird.' Frank thought to himself just before his mother spoke.

"One of the things that works for your father and I is that we compliment each other well. He has his strengths and I have mine."

"Mom...you and Dad are great. I feel lucky to have you both as parents. Joe and I talked of this the other day." Frank said still unsure where this was going in fact he felt a little uneasy.

"I'm glad because you two are stuck with us. Did you want to invite Callie to dinner?"

Perplexed Frank raises an eyebrow. "I could if you want. Were you planning on inviting Vanessa?"

Laura smiled warmly. "We could, Joe and Vanessa are in the cute flirty stage. The what you would call annoying stage of a romance. That isn't the same as you and Callie. You've known each other longer. You've dated for two years and there has been a shift in your relationship."

Frank opened his mouth to say something, but his mother held up a finger. "Frank, the two of you have always had a special bond; even when you didn't understand what love was. You do now; you love Callie and, more importantly, she loves you. You also respect each other."

'It was all truth. Every word that came out of her mouth was pure truth. Why was she bringing this up now?' He didn't need to answer with words. He just nodded.

Laura lifted her head. "Along with respect is responsibility. I trust you are using your head and the high IQ; you were blessed with. There are things you're ready for and others that you aren't." She handed him a small wrapped box. "Call Callie and invite her if you want. I have to go start the potatoes." She turned on her heel and left.

Curious Frank sat back at his desk. 'It wasn't his birthday. Why was she giving him gifts' He started ripping the paper and only opened a corner before he realized what was inside. His mouth dropped open in awe. Blushing in embarrassment he put the box of unopened condoms in the back of his desk drawer. He sat there dazed for a long time. 'How on earth did his mother know?'

Joe came in and stretched out on his bed. "Thank the stars! Mom said she had to have the table. I thought Aunt Gertrude was going to bore me to death. What's wrong with you?"

Frank fought the blush from getting worse. He cleared his throat. "It's just warm in here. Someone sent me spyware and I'm irritated. Joe, don't do anything on your computer till I scan it. When did you last check your emails?"

"Yikes! You saved for two years for that system! Umm two weeks ago, I think. You still didn't answer my question - decent diversion though."

Frank scowled sometimes he wished his brother didn't know him as well. "Do you know who the top detective is in this house?"

Joe answered immediately. "Our Dad."

The door opened again revealing Fenton Hardy. He was smiling and had obviously heard the boys exchange. "I respectfully disagree."

"Come on Dad, you're a legend.!" Joe exclaimed.

"Among the law enforcement community yes; when it comes to matters of this household and regarding her men, your mother wins hands down every time."

Frank noticed that his father maintained eye contact with him the whole time. He turned to his computer in an attempt to regain his composure and put his face back to neutral. 'Now his dad was is on the same wave as his mom. Wonderful! There is no privacy in this family sometimes!'

Joe frowned. "She is awesome. She knows when we don't feel well and stuff. Is that what you mean?"

Frank was working on his computer. He had successfully removed the trojan horse, and was working on the spyware. He chuckled. "Not just that Joe. You may think you have kept a secret, but she knows everything." A few more clicks and he removed the keylogger. He ran a quick security scan and set up an firewall before opening the emails.

"Well I'm an open book." His phone beeped, Joe looked saw the display, grinned, and left the room.

Fenton saw what Frank was doing. "Problems?"

"Spyware from an unknown address. I want to scan the house computers to be on the safe side. Then I am setting a trap for this little lady."

"How do you know it's a woman?"

"The verbiage, the linguistics suggest female."

The first email. 'You could do so much better than HER. How can you look at her? I am the beautiful one.'

The second email. 'Don't fight it. Your fate is with me. We were meant to be together. I am perfect for you. I am the only one you can succeed with.'

The last email. 'Why won't you see me. I am the important one! You will see me...soon...I will have everything I want. I am perfect for you!.'

When he spoke his voice was grim. Fenton said, "Someone is stalking you, son."

"I haven't noticed anyone." Frank's voice was both frustrated and defensive.

"That hardly matters! Try to think son! I know you and Callie had that incident with Mille Grigg, did she ever?"

Frank stood up pacing. "Never! She was a loner mostly, most of her friends were at prep."

"This person is a narcissistic psychopath, and obsessed with you! She's sending spyware and threatening emails. We are not taking this lightly." Fenton said firmly.

Joe came back in at the sound of his father's voice. "Who's a whatsa?" He leaned over and saw the emails. His eyes narrowed to slits. "Well fuck!. Call Callie right now."

"You can't seriously think!"

Joe held up a hand stopping his brother's tirade at him. "It's not just about you genius."

Frank took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Jeez this is just unreal."

Fenton was reading the emails again. "Is there anyone new that is hanging out with you?"

Joe answered. "Tabitha Holt. They did a history project."

"Joe that is low even for you. I also had that run in with Millie Gregg."

Fenton's voice sliced through the air. "ENOUGH. Frank go check the computers for any questionable emails. Joe call Callie and ask her to come over here. I suspect the scans are going to require Frank's full attention. Do my computer first, son."

Callie was appalled at what just happened. Her dad wanted her to go to Tabitha's house. Her father had seen Tabitha retrieve the mail that morning. Callie didn't want to go and had tried to placate her father by saying she wasn't feeling well. Then without warning, he backhanded her. She was stunned! He insisted that she go over to Tabitha's and to stop complaining. He wouldn't tolerate disobedient or rebellious behavior.

The side of her face was throbbing. 'All that mattered was his campaign funds.' Callie thought bitterly. Since her mother was currently in Washington at a gala for the Children's Miracle Network, she didn't see it or could act as any sort of buffer.

Her father shoved her out the door, then locked it, leaving her out in the cold. All she had was her Apple Watch. Her keys were in the house. Callie didn't want to go, but had little choice. She shot off a quick text message to Joe since all her texts to Frank since last night had come back to her. The connection was very slow. She was freezing cold and shivering by the time she rang the Holt's doorbell.

Tabitha opened the door, her eyes widening. "Callie! What are you doing? What happened? Your poor face is bruised!"

Callie sighed. "My dad saw you get the mail this morning. I thought you were going to the city with your mom."

"She had to go out of town last minute." Tabitha said smiling.

Callie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand right up. "My dad wanted me to come to your house and locked me out."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Subtly is not his strong suit, is it?" Then she covered her mouth. "Did he do that to your face? Frank's going to kill him. Come on in? We can pretend for your dad."

Callie didn't want to go into that house. But if her face looked as bad as Tabitha said, calling Frank would be bad. "I'll call a cab and go to the mall, I guess."

"You're going to freeze to death out there. Come in until the cab arrives, at least." Tabitha literally gripped her shoulders and pulled her into her house.

Callie's teeth were chattering, and her body was shivering. She didn't even have a coat on. She checked the message on her watch it still had not gone through yet. Callie scowled at it thinking. 'Stupid technology! Why did her father put her in this position!' Callie walked into the living room. The structure itself was an exact duplicate of hers, but the decor was very different. It was more modern and the fire was burning. Callie sat on a sofa, saw her reflection in a mirror, and winced. Frank was going to go ballistic. It didn't help that she was freezing and very nervous.

Tabitha handed her a steaming cup of something. "What's in it?" Callie asked.

Tabitha sat crossing her legs. "Hot chocolate with cherry brandy, it's to warm you up. Relax would you? The last thing you need is to get sick."

Callie sniffed uncertain. "Thanks." She didn't drink it, instead she held it in her hands to warm them.

"Sure. Do you want to talk. If you want, I can tell your dad that you did ask me over."

Callie shrugged. "He's really stressed about the campaign. He wants the senate seat. I just don't think he can win it." With nothing else to do she took a sip of cocoa, seconds later Callie felt dizzy. Her voice slurred. "You Bitch!"

Tabitha glared over her. 'Bitch you say? You will be nothing when I'm done with you! Her mother had pushed her too far. She had compared her to this boobless wench! She and that pitiful maid were out of her hair forever. Nobody is better than me. I always win.'


	10. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews. Thank you Laura001 for beta reading!

Chapter 9

Callie moaned. 'Where am I?' She opened one eye a fraction. 'Why am I lying on a table naked, with my hands roped over my head and my feet are tied too? Then she remembered! 'Where was Tabitha? Now I am pissed off!' She tried to pull at the ropes but it was useless.

"You're awake." Tabitha's voice sounded cheerful.

Callie tried yanking at the ropes again. "Let me go! What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you exist. Frank is mine! You keep distracting him!"

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you. Frank is a good person, but he loves me, there is nothing you can do that will ever change that."

Suddenly Callie felt a suffocating blow to her ribs and screamed.

Tabitha was standing over her holding a handmade sap made of a sock with coins inside. Tabitha's eyes were feral and fierce. Callie could see the veins in her neck pulsing. "I always get what I want, when I want. What does he even see in you?"

Callie riddled with pain hissed between her teeth. "You'll have to ask him?"

Tabitha smacked her again with the sap. "You're a nobody. I'm the pretty one! I'm the smart one!" She slammed her fist on the table.

Callie didn't flinch or bat an eyelash. She wasn't going to give Tabitha the satisfaction of showing fear or begging. The pain was bad enough. Callie watched as the red-haired demon grabbed something else. When she turned; it glinted. She gave Tabitha a look of hatred as she tossed her clothing into the fire. Callie had imagined that Tabitha was manipulative, but this was beyond everything.

Tabitha came over leaned down to her head. "You should dress for the occasion - you are nothing. I'm going to make you believe that, more importantly Frank will believe that. He likes your personality, I guess. Hell, my mother liked you better than me!" She showed her the scissors. "I killed her with these you know. I will never have to hear her say that I was never good enough, smart enough, or gutsy enough again!"

Callie swallowed trying a different tactic. "Tabitha, I know how your mother treated you. But you are better than she is. You don't have to hurt me or anyone to be successful."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I don't need your pity. You are going to pay for keeping Frank from me. He didn't call me once today! He was with you, wasn't he?"

Callie felt her hair being cut. She bit her cheek to keep from whimpering. 'This girl was evil. She wasn't insane, just evil.' She held a small butane torch in the other hand. Tabitha lit the flame. It flickered inches from her face. "I just had this delivered today. I wonder what it feels like?"

Callie swallowed. She felt the heat against her face. She closed her eyes then screamed as Tabitha moved the torch up and down her left arm. Next Tabitha swept the flame slowly from her breast to her hip. Callie screamed and fought against the restraints. The rope was biting into her wrists and ankles. 'Don't pass out!' The pain seemed to go on forever sweat was trickling from every pore as Tabitha alternated between the sap and the torch.

Callie was horrified and in agony; worse Tabitha seemed to relish it.

Callie whispered. "You need to let me go Tabitha. I don't want you in trouble. Just stop please."

"Stop? I'm just getting started! When I'm done, nobody is going to want you. Frank will belong to me! You are here now because you won't leave Frank alone. You won't touch him again. Because I am going to enjoy every second that you are in pain. Have you fucked him? I'd like to know."

Callie's eyes burned with angry tears. "No Tabitha, what Frank and I have is special. We don't fuck, we love each other. How we love each other is none of your damn business. If you kill me, you won't get away with it."

Tabitha hit her again with the sap as she yelled. "Yes I will!"

"How?" The question toar from her throat as the flame was danced down her right side.

Tabitha laughed. "Because I am going to make it look like Joe did this to you. That friend of his who owns a garage is out of town. I'm going to take this table with you on it there. Joe has keys. He has to resent you for taking Frank from him. I'm also going to plant evidence. He's at home doing his homework. Families don't make good alibis, you know. With both of you gone, Frank will be mine forever."

Callie hissed. "That will never happen. Frank will eventually see you for what you are."

Tabitha laughed. "I always get what I want Honey and who I want. You think love actually matters? It's a joke...People only see what I want them to see! My Frank will be no different. We'd already be together except for you! He desires you over me! It's embarrassing! My own mother said I should be more like you! You deserve to be punished!"

She moved the torch across her lower abdomen.

Callie screaming and terrified thought, 'Narcissistic bitch! Please God help me! I don't want to die like this! She's going to kill me!'

The lights cut off and cut back on briefly.

Callie felt her Apple Watch vibrate indicating a text. 'Please let it be my message to Joe.'

Joe was at his house, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Fenton had called the police and his partner Sam Radley. They had read the emails and filed a police report. Joe had just let Con Riley and the detective out. Their mother was sitting on the couch beside Aunt Gertrude who was rubbing her arms. They sat quietly, but their eyes caught every detail. Laura had been quietly simmering with her arms crossed ever since she had been told about Frank's stalker. Tabitha didn't want to cross Laura Hardy's path right now.

While Frank was trying to trace the IP address. Fenton did full runs on both Patricia and Tabitha Holt. He did not like what he found. Tabitha had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder; however, Fenton called her psychiatrist in New York City. He said that he had originally diagnosed the girl as a narcissistic psychopath. He had gotten a lot of pressure from the Medical Board of New York to not put in that diagnosis. He had all the documentation from the board in writing. He had demanded it because he didn't want to be held liable if his patient hurt or killed someone.

Joe heard a beep from his pocket. He looked at the display. The text was from Callie. He read it and paled. "Holy Fucking Shit! HELL NO!"

Fenton wheeled around. Laura stood up. Neither worried about their son's language at the moment. "What is it?" Fenton asked.

Frank came downstairs as Joe spoke. "Callie sent a text two hours ago. She got locked out of her house and had to go to Tabitha's."

Fenton grabbed his gun. "Let's go! Hopefully she's alright."

He handed Frank the report on Tabitha.

Laura snapped. "I'm coming."

Frank stared at the report in shock along with his mother. 'Why did the medical board pressure the psychiatrist to change her diagnosis! It was crazy!' They had climbed into the van with Sam Radley at the wheel.

Frank texted Callie. 'Are you alright?'

The text didn't go through. Frank pulled out his laptop then narrowed his eyes. "That Bitch is blocking my phone from Callie's. Too bad you didn't block my brother's. This IP address from the phone block matches the emails. It also matches the emails sent to Millie. It's within the Bayport city limits."

Fenton wasn't driving and turned. "How do you know that?"

Frank said nothing. He pulled out his wallet and showed everybody his FBI credentials. "I'm authorized to monitor questionable computer hacking. This qualifies. I'm a contractor. I can have a federal warrant in minutes. I've already shut down the Holt's security system."

Fenton was going to have a serious discussion with Frank, but later. He saw the look of agreement cross his wife's face. Frank was pulling out a portable printer from under the passenger seat of their van. After he finished he handed the warrant to his father. His father and Sam were both law enforcement liaisons with the Bureau with the rank of SSA. Next, Frank focused on activating all the electronic cameras in the house. He said. "Getting eyes and ears from all the TVs and monitors."

Sam was a little awed. "You can do that?"

Joe said curtly. "Yes he can."

Frank opened the first. It was an elaborate bedroom but what alarmed him was the woman stabbed in the bedroom. His voice was grave and he whispered. "Tabitha's mom is dead."

Frank selected another TV. He was sweating but found the maid dead next.

Laura Hardy who was an RN said. "Rigor has started to set."

Frank continued his search in chilling silence. No monitor or TV in the house got by him.

Fenton had climbed into the back with them. He sat next to Joe on the bench seat. Since his wife and Frank occupied the middle seats. They all started Frank found them.

Fenton watched the shock followed by anguish cross his eldest face. They were not prepared for the sight.

Tabitha was standing over a nude Callie with a sap and some sort of flame.

They all flinched when the sap made contact with her hip. They could see Callie scream. Her body was covered in bruises and burns. As the open flame danced across Callie's skin Tabitha's face was one of determination and glee.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. There is more! Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. Laura001 you are awesome! I have been working a lot. The story is going to continue in a sequel that I am putting together. Amber

Chapter 10

"Jesus!" Joe murmured as he gripped Frank's shoulder. Fenton took the laptop from Frank's shaking hands. "You've done what you have to do. Now let me and Sam take it from here."

Frank opened his mouth but saw the glint in his father's eye. His heart was pounding all he could see was Callie on that table...in pain. His father wouldn't let him follow behind them; but his girlfriend needed help. Both boys watched as the two men jumped from the van and enter the home. Frank glanced at his mother. She was looking between them calm as a lake. Frank kept his eyes on her silently pleading. 'Please let us go to her!'

Laura saw their faces. She saw determination, courage, fear, and love simultaneously. 'I won't be able to stop them. They are determined to do what they have too. It's a balance, yes she and Fenton were supposed to protect, but Frank needed to be there for Callie. My boys will do the right thing.' Laura opened the door for them after 60 seconds. "Be careful boys. I'll call the police when you give the signal." She had Frank's laptop.

Frank and Joe sprang from the van and sprinted inside. Frank was grateful to his mother and very relieved. Sam and Fenton were at what looked like a bookshelf. Frank of course knew that behind the shelf was a secret door. They were having trouble of some sort.

Scowling Fenton said through clenched teeth. "It's lock is encrypted. The other door too, this panel was easier to access."

Frank pulled out an old iPhone and connected a small wire to the security panel on the door. He muttered, "We don't have time for this."

Fenton watched with both trepidation and admiration as his son effortlessly hacked behind the encrypted lock.

Frank put in another code, they all heard a distinct click. He opened the bookcase; that's when a blood curdling scream was heard. Frank paled.

Joe seeing his brother shoved Frank against the wall so Fenton and Sam could pass. "Not yet brother." He whispered in his ear. The screaming continued and Joe could see the raw emotion in his brother's eyes; the helplessness, fear, anger, grief, determination, and love. 'Just how am I holding him in place? It was like the time with the car bomb, Frank did what he had to...now it was his turn.' You could smell the scent of the wood from the fireplace but there was a hint of copper.

Sam and Fenton went down the steps with their guns drawn. Fenton said in measured firm tones. "Freeze! Miss Holt! We're with the FBI. You are holding that girl against her will."

"Get out of my house! Do you know who I am?" Tabitha shrieked.

Fenton said. "You are Tabitha Holt, age 16. Your father, Preston Holt, died of a drug overdose, your mom CEO…"

"My mother is nothing. She was a narrow-minded, business-oriented lackey."

Sam tried. "Tabitha you need to step away from the girl now. You can't escape. You're going to prison."

"You can't make me!"

At the top of the steps Frank had enough. "Joe let go. I can distract Tabitha as you slip behind her. This house is a duplicate of Callie's. There's another door behind the bookcase in the sunroom. It should be unlocked."

They both moved. Frank went down the stairs. He made sure that his footsteps reverberated downwards and into the room. This was for Tabitha's benefit and his fathers. Frank came through the door. His first instinct was to run to Callie. But he fought the urge. Callie's eyes were full of pain and anger. That settled him just enough. He made eye contact with a girl he had thought was a friend. He hadn't seen what was always there. 'Tabitha played me! Damn it! She's not a victim at all, how did she blind me! Deep breaths, in and out slowly… okay, gotta get closer to her so Joe can make his move.

Tabitha's face brightened. "Frank! You're here! Do you see now? She's a nobody! We're meant to be together! I want to hear you say it!"

Frank calmed his fury with chilling ice. When he spoke his voice to the average person was normal. He stepped closer. "Tabitha everything that is meant to be will be; I promise." Frank's eyes never left her face.

Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck stand right up. Goosebumps covered his whole body. 'His godson was livid and the fury was just under the surface. If Tabitha struck Callie with that sap again or used that torch on her; Sam was certain Frank would break Tabitha's neck.'

Tabitha smiled. "You mean it! You promise."

Frank walked around the table nodding maintaining eye contact with Tabitha.

'Fenton wanted to grab him! This girl was dangerous and his son was angry and emotional. He opened his mouth to try to calm his son.' Another door opened he barely saw it at the corner of his eye. He recognized the blond hair. Fenton with extreme patience held his gun steady and looked at Sam warily. 'When had they lost control of the situation?'

Sam shrugged at his unspoken question.

Frank was two arms lengths away from Tabitha now. "I promise, if you so much as breathe on my girlfriend that I will kill you." His voice laced with fury.

Tabitha's face went from amusement to rage. She started to rush at him.

Joe came from behind her and enclosed Tabitha's arms in a bear hug.

Tabitha started screaming and kicking. Frank ran to her wrenching the sap from her. The flame was still lit and burning his thigh but Frank didn't feel it. Fenton and Sam rushed in to help restrain her. It took all four of them to do so.

Once that was accomplished, Frank turned and took his coat off in one movement. Callie was trembling. "You came...I was praying for a miracle. Frank, you're hurt!"

Fenton wheeled around and saw Frank's jeans. He grabbed his scarf and smothered out the smoke. His son was going to be in a lot of pain soon. He pushed Frank into a chair next to Callie. It was all he could do. His son would not leave.

Frank murmured. "I'm alright, you're safe now, Callie." 'She was covered in bruises and burns; her face was swollen, yet she was worried about him!'

"Get away from her! Don't touch her!" Tabitha shrieked fighting against Sam and Joe. "She's nothing! You're mine! You want me! Look at me!"

Fenton cut the ropes off Callie. He saw that neither Frank or Callie looked in Tabitha's direction. Ignoring her would send the right message. 'That Frank loved Callie. Tabitha meant nothing.' When Callie was free, Frank kissed her lips making Tabitha howl in rage. Frank whispered emotionally with a shaking voice. "Just hold on baby." He stroked Callie's hair. Which had been cut haphazardly and poorly. His blood boiled.

Tabitha screamed. "How dare you ignore me! Get your hands off me! This is my house! I'm not done with her yet!"

Joe none to gently pulled her away from them. He sneered. "You are quite finished, you evil, narcissistic bitch! You messed with the wrong family. In five or ten years I'll send you a copy of their wedding picture while you're in prison." His eyes met Callie's.

Callie trembled wrapping her one working arm around Frank's neck ignoring her pain. The message was crystal. You messed with Frank and we're a united front! She understood exactly what Joe was doing. A part of her said. 'Take that you crazy bitch!' The pain was too intense for her to enjoy the thought for long. She tried to put on a brave face but her tears fell. Sobbing she said weakly. "Frank, it hurts."

Tabitha screamed as Sam and Joe finally managed to forcefully removed her from the room. They were dragging her up the steps and she was not going easily or quietly. Laura Hardy was coming down the stairs with a first aid kit and sheets as she passed the shrieking girl, Laura took her glove off and stuffed it in Tabitha Holt's mouth. "Shut up!" Her voice clearly conveying her rage.

Frank held his girlfriend and did what he could to soothe. "Callie...I'm so sorry." He stood up so he could hold her closer.

Callie gripped his arm. "Not your fault!" She moaned. "Feels cold."

Fenton removed his coat covering Callie as well. "Helps coming Sweetheart. How did you get locked out?"

Callie grimaced. Her father had never hit her before. She didn't want to make things worse. "I went outside to check the bird feeder. The door locked, and it's not like I could break in."

Laura assessed Callie. 'This poor girl who she loved like a daughter had to be in a lot of pain. Just the burns alone!' She had second degree, third degree, and one deep thickness burn. There wasn't much she could do at the moment, so she put a sheet over her, then found some pillows, and raised Callie's legs twelve inches. She tried to be gentle but Callie screamed. "I'm sorry honey! I have to. This is to prevent shock." Laura lastly, immobilized Callie's shoulder. Then covered her again with her husband's coat. With that done she then gave her husband a subtle nod her eyes shifted back to the chair that Frank had vacated.

Fenton nodded his understanding and shoved Frank back into the chair.

Frank still managed to hold onto Callie's hand but seethed. "Dad! What are you doing!"

Laura removed Frank's belt then began cutting the jeans from his waist down his leg off at the very top with medical scissors. She repeated the process with his boxers. Abashed Frank exclaimed, "Mom!" Which was quickly followed by a grimace of pain of his own, he almost fell over out of the chair. His father kept him upright.

Laura was able to pull the jeans back without resistance but received resistance from the boxers. What she could see was quite severe. She saw muscle, and the surrounding areas were charred. Not as much of his body was burned but his was more severe. In full nurse mode now Laura saw that Frank had a grip on the chair and his face was clammy. His father was holding him in place. Callie with her good hand was rubbing his arm. The love was touching. They were so young but it was steadfast and a comfort all the same. They would help each other.

Frank between gasps asked. "When did that happen?"

Laura's fury was evident as she answered. "When you and Joe rushed at that evil witch. Joe was behind her, but you ran right into the flame. You grabbed the sap instead of the torch! This is a deep thickness burn - I can see muscle tissue. We have to move you, son. Do not bear any weight on this leg. Is that clear! Fenton we need to move him onto his back and keep his leg elevated over his heart."

Fenton and Laura each put an arm under one of his armpits. They lifted Frank to a standing position. An involuntary moan escaped Frank's lips.

He started gasping.

Fenton quickly kicked the chair out of the way and he and Laura guided Frank to the floor. Fenton held up Frank's leg as instructed. Laura brought the chair he kicked away so he could sit. Suddenly heavy footfalls were heard. Con Riley was the first down. "What happened here?"

Laura Hardy wheeled around. Con Riley automatically took two steps back as Laura Hardy raged. "That is going to have to wait! Where is the ambulance? They both need IV's the EMS captain needs to have them immediately transferred to New York Presbyterian."

As far as The Bayport Police were concerned. The Hardy's were driving to Callie's house because of Joe's text. They saw the Holt's door unsecured.

Frank and Callie were transported in the ambulance to the hospital. Both were in a lot of pain. Frank wouldn't leave her side. Callie had 4 fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a fractured hip, a fractured cheekbone, and several burns of varying severity. They covered about 25 percent of her body. Both of her kidneys were bruised and her spleen. Callie had to have surgery to repair her hip and cheekbone. Frank and Callie were transferred to New York Presbyterian for burn treatment and rehab. Frank's burn on his left thigh was the size of two hands.

Tabitha was booked for double homicide, kidnapping, false imprisonment, aggravated assault, reckless endangerment, and it was ruled that she was competent to stand trial, she should have left Frank Hardy alone.


	12. Author's Note

This story arc has more too it. I am going to be writing a sequel and the last part of this story is going to help the plot. So I am sorry for the confusion but the sequel wasn't meshing and I realized I needed something else to anchor the story so the last chapters of this story which were only added to this one initially for content. I can't stand short stories below 10 chapters. But should have known that during the editing progress I would achieve that 10 chapter mark. Lesson was learned. Please read my Secrets and Lies story and its sequel Deja Vu. Thanks for all the reviews and support I received for this story. I especially want to thank my beta Laura001. Laura you were amazing and helped me grow so much. Thank you my friend.


End file.
